


Защитника ожидаю!

by Shae



Series: Китеж-град [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Magic, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Юра и Отабек пытаются освоить Защитные чары, но — безуспешно.





	Защитника ожидаю!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для fandom Kumys 2019

Пышные, как зрелый хлопок, и белые, как взбитые с сахаром сливки, по небу неторопливо плыли облака хорошей погоды.

На нагретом летним солнцем дощатом полу, скрестив ноги и задрав голову, сидел Юра. Он, как обычно, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, смотрел то на одно облако, то на другое. Отабек не видел его движений, но чувствовал, как он то и дело вертится. Сам Отабек, растянувшись рядом по центру смотровой площадки, выбирал себе одно-единственное облако и потом лениво поворачивал голову, провожая его взглядом до горизонта, и наблюдал, как неустанно оно меняет форму. Из орхидеи превращается в старинный фрегат, из фрегата — в плюшку, из плюшки — в крылатого дракона. Этому занятию ничего не мешало: вот уже больше недели дождя не было, и Пастушка звёзд щеголяла без «шляпки». Иначе говоря, для того, чтобы обеспечить лучшие условия для наблюдения за явлениями природы и траекторией движения небесных светил, деревянный навес, венчавший башню астрономии, в погожие дни аккуратно разбирали, а при необходимости в два счёта наводили снова. Та ещё морока, конечно. Зато можно запросто сесть или лечь — вот как они сейчас — и беспрепятственно разглядывать образчики небесной архитектуры. Тишина стояла такая, что было слышно шум ветра в деревьях и плеск воды в озере далеко-далеко внизу.

Здесь, где выше только распростёртый над всем миром и окрестностями синий платок неба, только облака и редкие птицы, Отабек чувствовал себя привычнее и спокойнее всего. Почти как дома.

Он вдруг заметил, что свирепый дракон сложил крылья, и вот перед ними уже…

— Тигр, — сказал Отабек, садясь. — Юра, смотри, тигр!

— Точно. Как настоящий, — поддержал Юра. Он поднялся и быстро подошёл к балюстраде, заслонив Отабеку вид на удаляющееся облако. Отабек посмотрел бы на тигра и сам. Но Юра любит тигров, пусть. — Красивый. Эх, жалко, сфотографировать нельзя…

И они снова замолчали. Когда кругом небо и облака, молчание даётся так просто.

— А вон, — вдруг фыркнул Юра, — глянь-ка! По-моему, Семафор Светофорыч собственной персоной. Да ещё и в ванне!

Он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, Отабек повертел головой, но нужного облака не увидел.

— Да вон же, вон!

Отабек не заметил, как Юра оказался вдруг совсем близко — так, что от его слов щёку обдало горячим дыханием. По спине побежали мурашки, и Отабек поёжился против воли. Юра, заметив это, резко отпрянул и покраснел.

— Ну вот, он уже и сюда добрался, — нарочито сварливо сказал Отабек, стараясь скрыть смущение, сгладить момент: с Юрой он всё время боялся сделать что-то не так, сказать не то… Наконец он увидел, что показывал Юра: действительно, как будто здоровенная лохань, а над ней в мыльной пене виднеется голова. И длинная, вытянутая в воздух рука — или даже нога. Было и правда похоже на Виктора. Подобные позы как раз в его духе. Отабек улыбнулся, забыв о неловкости. Юра расплылся в ответной улыбке. Но вдруг на его лицо набежала тень, и он спросил:

— Как у нас со временем? Сегодня не опоздаем?

— Да нет. У меня будятел, — со вздохом сказал Отабек и похлопал себя по нагрудному карману. Там у него спала до поры маленькая невзрачная пичужка, которая в назначенное время начнёт истошно верещать. — После вчерашнего, ну, когда мы тут утром… засмотрелись… мне Яков Абсолемович велел завести будятла. Я взял одного в виварии перед завтраком и — вот, завёл.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Юра и свёл брови к переносице.

— Где же ясно, когда облачно? — спросил Отабек. Юра в ответ фыркнул, а Отабек подумал: «Как кот». — А что? Они разве опасные?

— Да как сказать… Вообще — нет. Но это же и от характера зависит, и от того, как часто кормить. Светофорыч, гад ползучий, однажды завёл такую зверюгу часов на пять, что ли, и мне подкинул. Так будятел мне все руки исклевал, пока я проснулся, понял, в чём дело, и нашёл, что ему скормить, чтоб он заткнулся. Тварь.

— Кто? Светофорыч или будятел? — невинно спросил Отабек.

— Да уж ясно кто!

— Да где ж ясно, когда… — начал Отабек, но Юра не дал ему закончить, пихнул в плечо, и Отабек повалился на пол. Но не рассчитав сил, Юра сам рухнул следом, не переставая хохотать. 

Облака безмятежно проплывали над ними.

— Всё хочу спросить — почему Семафор Светофорыч-то? — отсмеявшись, спросил Отабек. Теперь они оба лежали на полу, и Отабек чувствовал тепло, исходившее от Юры — тот был совсем-совсем близко, только руку протяни. Но Отабек не протягивал. Он вздохнул, посмотрел вверх и поймал взглядом белого мышонка: тот на глазах превращался в кубок.

— Да просто. Ну, он же Виктор Христофорович, вот, в рифму. Ну, семафоры, светофоры — это такие… Семафоры — это светофоры для поездов. А светофоры — ты же знаешь светофоры, видел, да?

Отабек усмехнулся и скептически поднял бровь, мол, что я, по-твоему, совсем невежда из медвежьего угла? Впрочем, он не обиделся: это правильно, слишком у них разный жизненный опыт, а в таких серьёзных вопросах, как прозвища, лучше быть досконально точным.

Юра смутился, слегка порозовел щеками, но продолжил: 

— У нас его все так звать стали, когда услышали, что он планирует преподавать. А уж когда Виктор Юри-Хрюри сюда притащил, то сиять стал круглосуточно. Как будто у него электрическая лампочка в голове вместо мозгов и в глазницах светится... Слишком много света. Убавить бы... Поэтому, наверное, к Светофорычу как-то сам уже добавился Семафор. Но моя идея была лучше. Я предлагал звать этого змея подколодного просто: Виктор-боа-констриктор.

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга и синхронно рассмеялись. Юрин вариант и правда был хорош, хоть и такой же громоздкий: было в Викторе нечто змеиное. — Вот объясни, — продолжил Юра, садясь, и уставился на Отабека, — что мы делаем не так? Почему не получается, а?

— Сам не знаю… — Ветер начал усиливаться, а настроение — портиться. Отабек тоже сел и запахнул куртку. — Я стараюсь, честно. Всё делаю, как говорит… хм… Светофорыч… А результат — пшик один. — Отабек развёл руками. — Сам видел.

— Да просто он плохой преподаватель и не умеет объяснять, только шипит и задаётся!

У Отабека было на этот счет своё мнение, озвучивать которое он не горел желанием. На фоне Юры — особенно на фоне Юры — все его потуги и так выглядели, мягко говоря, неважно.

— Не думаю, что дело в этом, — сказал он. — У тебя же получается.

— Да что у меня получается-то!..

— Хорошо у тебя получается. Уж лучше, чем у меня, во всяком случае.

— Просто тебе надо… — начал Юра, но тут у Отабека из кармана выпорхнул будятел и заверещал до того пронзительно и мерзко, что ребята скривились. Не без труда поймав птицу, Отабек дал ей склевать с ладони пару заранее приготовленных зёрен, а когда она успокоилась и осоловела, снова сунул в карман.

Взглянув вверх в последний раз, они заторопились по узкой лестнице вниз на нелюбимое занятие.

Ветер совсем окреп, и облака неслись по небу, словно табун лошадей по степи.

***

— Защи-итника ожида-а-аю!

Сорвавшись с кончика палочки, струя серебристого газа взмыла под потолок и, перламутрово переливаясь, повисла сердитой тучей. Огромное полупрозрачное нечто, в котором мелькал то рог единорога, то крыло бабочки, то павлиний хвост. В странной мешанине не было ни намёка на какую-нибудь, пусть самую завалящую, но определённую звероформу. Крыску. Тараканчика. Юра на всё был согласен. Нет, туча бурлила и будто насмехалась над Юрой: даже когда тот отошёл в сторону, уступая место Отабеку, она поползла за ним, нависая, грозя проливным дождём прямо в помещении.

Юра сел на лавку и глянул на Отабека: мол, давай, твоя очередь позориться. Отабек поймал его взгляд и невесело хмыкнул: мол, знаю, а что делать. Он встал и нарочито степенно прошёлся по светлице. Остановился перед Светофорычем. Пару раз качнулся с пятки на мысок, потёр ладони, достал из рукава палочку, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сделал то особое движение, которому их всё учат-учат-учат…

И — ничего. Только сноп серебристых искр сверкнул и осыпался на пол. Ни звероформы, ни даже тучи-прилипалы над головой.

— Да-а, ребята… — разочарованно протянул Светофорыч, глянул на ходики с кукушкой и что-то прошипел-просвистел на своём, на аспидском. Юра зыркнул на него исподлобья, мол, прикуси язык и отравись уже ядом, гад ползучий, но Виктор его взгляда то ли не понял, то ли не захотел понимать. Обидно, когда тебя, несмотря на все успехи, не принимают всерьёз. А ещё обиднее то, что как Юра ни старался освоить язык змей, ничего не выходило, и шипения Виктора он не понимал. Не понимать и не уметь он ненавидел. — Хорошо, что бездушники в наших краях давно перевелись…

Юра сжал губы в линию, глянул на Отабека. Отвернувшись, тот не смотрел ни на Юру, ни на Виктора, а, казалось, разглядывал прихотливый узор, который образовали сучки на бревенчатых стенах. Светофорыч, он же Виктор Христофорович Никифоров, лучший выпускник, в прошлом — мракоборец, и, как он сам любил добавлять, краса и гордость школы во все времена, то и дело бросая взгляд на часы, снова пустился в пространные рассуждения. Сперва о сути Защитников. Потом — о необходимости сосредоточиться на положительных воспоминаниях и эмоциях. Мол, не о том Юра с Отабеком думают, не о том! Довольно быстро Светофорыч оседлал своего любимого конька: ребята, не надо расстраиваться, ребята, всё придёт, всё обязательно придёт! Вот у него, у Светофорыча, звероформа Защитника несколько раз менялась, пока ему не встретился Кацуки Юри, скромный, но необыкновенно сильный чародей из школы Хасецу в Японии, и только после знакомства с ним Защитник Виктора окончательно оформился.

Услышав всё это опять, в миллиардный, наверное, раз, Юра закатил глаза так картинно, что Отабек улыбнулся, дёрнув краешком губ. Юра засчитал это себе как победу и тоже повеселел. Но Виктор всё продолжал и продолжал нудеть, и непонятно, что было хуже: выслушивать одно и то же по сто раз на дню или созерцать его сияющие глаза и знать, что Кацуки, мотыльком летящий на их свет, ошивается где-то неподалёку. Он ведь по-прежнему под прикрытием совместной работы «перенимает опыт и познает мудрость славянских ведунов» — всем, впрочем, понятно, какого именно ведуна…

Под одобряюще-благостным взглядом Светофорыча они ещё несколько раз попризывали Защитников — с прежним успехом: над Юрой висела грозовая туча, а Отабек обсыпал себя и окружающих искрами бенгальских огней.

Только-только кукушка показала из ходиков свой крошечный клюв, Светофорыч быстро сказал:

— На сегодня достаточно. — Улыбка у него была до того сладкая, что зубы сводило. — Продолжаем вести дневники. Сосредотачиваемся на хорошем. Больше позитива! Даже самое маленькое, незначительное событие может наполнить сердце счастьем. Ветка прошлогодней рябины, которую омывает первый весенний дождь. Шутка, рассказанная другом. Великое состоит из малого. Вспоминайте и записывайте. До встречи завтра, в то же время!

И, не дав им ни слова вставить, ни вопрос задать, Виктор распахнул дверь, и в светлицу, краснея и близоруко моргая, просочился Кацуки. Тут, в общем-то, не требовалась никакая особая наблюдательность, чтобы понять: у этих двоих с коллекцией счастливых воспоминаний для призыва Защитника всё было в порядке.

Оказавшись в коридоре за резко захлопнувшейся дверью, Юра и Отабек переглянулись, и Юра кисло спросил:

— Ну, куда сейчас? Свободное время? Или на занятия?

— На занятия, — кивнул Отабек. — У меня трансфигурация.

— Пре-об-ра-же-ни-я, — не удержался от шпильки Юра. Подняв вверх указательный палец и поправив на носу воображаемые очки, он, копируя директора и, по совместительству, преподавателя преображений, гнусаво произнес: — Тут вам, ученик Алтын, не какая-нибудь североамериканская школа волшебства, тут вам Китеж-град на Руси-матушке! Так-то! — Он задрал кверху нос и презрительно сощурился. И тотчас испортил свою же пародию широкой улыбкой. — А потом куда?

— Потом, — Отабек сверился со свитком, на котором было начертано расписание его индивидуальных занятий, — к Ягине Казимировне, на медицину.

— Ясно, черномагические частушки, значит, распевать будете! — рассмеялся Юра — и осёкся. Воровато посмотрел по сторонам и перевёл дух: в коридоре не было ни души. Только деревянные истуканы подпирали стены, но они, по счастью, не болтливы. Вообще-то Юре строго-настрого было запрещено называть этим домашним прозвищем то, что в расписании старшекурсников значилось как «традиционная медицина и введение в лекарское дело». В рамках этой дисциплины преподавали много полезного, но самыми запоминающимися всё равно были наговоры, заговоры и всякого рода шепталочки. «У собачки заболи, у кошечки заболи», «икота, икота, перейди на Федота» и всё такое прочее. Шепталочку «как с гуся вода, с Юрочки худоба», которой в детстве его ежедневно охаживал дедушка, обливая ледяной водой, он, например, до сих пор помнил — бррр!.. Но если в школе кто услышит про «частушки», ой надерут Юре уши! Станут они и формой, и цветом схожи со спелыми сливами и никакая вода не поможет, ни живая, ни мёртвая. — Ну, с Ягой у тебя никаких проблем нет? У тебя ведь было что-то подобное? Там...

— Что-то подобное, — хмыкнув, повторил Отабек, и было непонятно: действительно у него была раньше медицина или всё-таки в той школе, где он до Китеж-града учился, ничего такого и близко не было. — Учить много приходится! Но Ягина Казимировна говорит, что это снаружи только люди разные, а внутри — всё одно.

— Ты с этим не спорь. И вообще — во всём с ней соглашайся. Но на практических занятиях поаккуратнее. На лопату, в случае чего, не садись и в печку не лезь!

Отабек неодобрительно покачал головой и сказал:

— Вам крупно повезло, что такой специалист у вас детей учит. Она же и в совете Международной гильдии зельеваров, и редактор «Котелка»! Когда бабушка сказала, что списалась с Ягиной Казимировной и что я буду учиться у неё в Китеж-граде, я поверить не мог…

— Ну ладно-ладно, я понял, ты её горячий фанат! — Юра смущённо шаркнул ногой. Против Ягины он и сам ничего не имел, так только… шутки ради. — Чем вы там хоть занимаетесь? Что успели?

— Мы закончили с введением в анатомию и уже перешли к диагностике, скоро и заговоры составлять начнем. У меня же сжатый курс…

Юра присвистнул: за анатомию Яга драла три шкуры, сдать ей было огромным достижением, и неважно — сжатый курс или самый наирасширеннейший.

— Вот это вы быстро! Здорово.

От Юриных слов Отабек как будто расцвёл, улыбнулся так, что зубы блеснули. Видеть его таким довольным было ужасно приятно: во время разговоров о занятиях он всё больше отмалчивался и хмурился.

— А потом? После обеда? — продолжал расспрашивать Юра.

— Потом травоведение и зельеварение. А после обеда и до самого ужина буду упражняться с палочкой: у меня, если помнишь, ускоренный курс ворожбы. Её-то мне не зачли…

— Значит, если Яга тебя не приготовит, как у вас там говорят, на ланч, за обедом увидимся, да?

— Юра! — снова сверкнул очами Отабек.

— Ладно-ладно, не буду больше про Ягу — то есть, про Ягину Казимировну! — Юра поднял руки, как будто сдаваясь.

Плечи Отабека расслабились, и он спросил:

— А ты сейчас куда? Опять в библиотечные архивы?

— Ага, — вздохнул Юра. — Яков Абсолемович мне за завтраком план на день выдал, — план, который ни разу не проверил, — так что… Знаешь, — Юра приблизил к Отабеку лицо, стараясь заглянуть в глаза и разжалобить. Отабек вздрогнул, и Юра тут же отстранился. Прикусил изнутри щёку. Вот что он к Отабеку всё липнет-то! Что его тянет-то к нему! Он постарался не краснеть от досады на себя и продолжить шутить так же, как и начал. Облизал губы и сказал как бы доверительно: — Мне кажется, меня сглазили. Ну или прокляли. Обрекли на вечный бессмысленный труд в огромном пыльном архиве. Там я состарюсь и умру, и дух мой будет витать под низкими потолками и трясти цепями.

— Но там же, наверное, такие раритеты!

— Ага, раритеты, как же… К настоящим ценностям — ну, знаешь, свирепые черномагические книги в цепях с руку толщиной, у нас такие есть! — так вот, до них, в Особую секцию, меня не допускают — дескать, нос не дорос. А всё остальное… Да ты знаешь, какие они тяжёлые! Фунтов по пятьсот!

— Но…

— И никакой волшбы! Никаких призывных чар или чар, облегчающих вес. Эти древности-дряхлости и от простого дыхания рассыпаться могут. Яков Абсолемович, случись что, откусит мне голову, проглотит и не подавится, и Барановская добавит. Не знаю, как, но отравит мне посмертное существование. И буду я безглавым духом. А у меня вон какие волосы красивые… — Он тряхнул волосами как львиной гривой. — Так что никакого палочкомахательства!

— Нам бы с тобой поменяться, — вздохнул Отабек. — Знал бы ты, как мне надоело, как ты выражаешься, палочкомахательство… И ворожба, и транс… преображения! Защитника вызывать — и так почти каждый день.

Отабек бессильно развел руки в стороны, как будто прося у Юры ответа. Но тот не знал, что сказать, и Отабек опустил голову и поник, опал, как тесто на холоде. Юре стало его жалко, и он вдруг предложил:

— Потренируемся сегодня? После отбоя?

— Давай, — кивнул Отабек, глаза его загорелись. — На макушке у Пастушки?

— На макушке у Пастушки. И можем ещё завтра. Утром. Хочешь? — сказал Юра и тут же осёкся: утренние полчаса, а то и целый час — зависело от того, не проспит ли он и насколько быстро позавтракает, — Юра проводил с Отабеком. Они забирались на башню астрономии и наблюдали за облаками. Самое хорошее, самое любимое время дня. Как так вышло, Юра не мог сказать. Он едва ли понимал, что же вообще ему нравится в том, чтобы лежать или сидеть на башне и пялиться в небо, время от времени болтая о всякой ерунде. Вроде школьных прозвищ и формы облаков, как сегодня. Или вкуса чёрного кофе — Отабек его пробовал, а Юра — нет. В Китеж-граде кофе был не в чести, то ли дело иван-чай. Или, чур-чур, цикорий! И тем не менее Юра был не готов променять эти утра ни на что другое. Но если Отабеку нужна помощь…

— Нет уж, — категорично сказал Отабек. — Надо и отдыхать когда-нибудь! Наблюдение за сменой формы облаков помогает расслабиться и очистить разум. Это полезно. — Он назидательно поднял вверх указательный палец. Юра чуть нахмурился: чего это он так? Но сразу же понял, что Отабек его же, Юрино, умничанье изображает, и улыбнулся.

Он вообще стал чаще улыбаться за этот месяц. В какой-то момент даже задумался, не должны ли у него болеть мышцы, которые долгое время не упражнялись. Но те не болели. Всё было хорошо.

— Ну, как скажешь. Это ты у нас учился на просвещённом Западе и знаешь много разных заграничных техник и методик. Если надо смотреть на облака, значит, надо!

— Облака — это важно! — веско сказал Отабек и прибавить к этому было нечего.

Они ещё постояли. Юра поковырял пальцем стену, но не смог придумать, что бы ещё сказать. Хотелось что-нибудь умное или смешное, но — увы. Отабек тоже молчал. Вот наверху было здорово и разговаривать, и молчать. Молчать даже, наверное, приятнее. Здесь же тишина как будто давила. Сковывала.

Из-за двери раздался громкий смех и непонятная возня, которые не очень вязались с выполнением совместного проекта по защите от чёрной магии. Юра почувствовал, что щёки у него становятся пунцовыми.

— Ну, давай тогда, — сказал он, разглядывая мысы ботинок. — Увидимся за обедом?

На прощание ему достался взгляд тёмных глаз, брошенный через плечо, и приподнятый уголок губ.

Увязнув в мыслях о том, на что больше похожи глаза Отабека — на спелые черешни, горький шоколад или всё-таки на чёрный кофе, который он представлял себе только умозрительно, — через некоторое время Юра понял, что снова заблудился. А он думал, что за три недели выучил дорогу! Пришлось шарить по карманам в поисках маленького красного клубочка. Пусть с недавних пор он немного уменьшился, но это был всё тот же моток путеводной нити, который подарил Юре дедушка, отправляя в Китеж-град в первый раз. Юра не расставался с ним никогда, и клубочек всегда его выручал. Вот и теперь, стоило Юре шепнуть нужное, тот покатился, подскакивая на порожках и ступеньках лестниц, и Юра поскакал вприпрыжку следом, стараясь не споткнуться и не упустить клубочек из виду.

Путь лежал из Верхнего града через Нижний — в самый-самый низ. А потом ещё чуть дальше: на дно — или уже _в_ дно? — озера. Там, под водой, в толще ила и находились волшебные архивы — основание, во всех смыслах фундамент Китеж-града. И там Юра должен был проходить летнюю практику по окончании школы.

Клубочек вёл его через западную четверть, мимо высоченных врат в Великую гридницу — чтобы и великан мог войти — мимо площадки, от которой широкая и пологая лестница спускалась прямо к лодочному причалу. И здесь Юре сам собой вспомнился конец учебного года. Май был чудесным. Берег Светлояра со стороны Выселок утопал в яблоневом цвете — ещё и листьев на деревьях толком не было, а над водой как будто парило розовато-белое облако. В Великой гриднице на помосте Юра стоял первым в ряду выпускников, и грамоту об отличном окончании учёбы ему вручала сама министр волшебства Лилия Рагдаевна Барановская. Юра отлично помнил момент острого всепоглощающего счастья: как покалывало кончики пальцев, как гулко стучало в горле сердце, как подрагивали колени и ноги самой собой хотели пуститься в пляс. Когда Лилия Рагдаевна, впервые как будто заметив Юру, пожала ему руку и пожелала дальнейших успехов, он взглядом отыскал среди гостей деда и увидел, что тот сияет как начищенный самовар. «Я это сделал! — мысленно прокричал ему Юра. — Я самый младший выпускник, и у меня самый лучший результат в этом веке!»

Но неприятности пришли оттуда, откуда Юра их не ждал.

Он считал так: пусть ему не зачли Явления. Но это только и исключительно из-за возраста. Он в любой момент сможет досдать их, просто обратившись в Сухареву башню и пройдя курс у мастера. Вот то, что Защитник его, по мнению экзаменационной комиссии, был слаб и аморфен, было куда большим препятствием, особенно для ученика, который собирался стать странствующим студентом, отправиться на стажировку в заграничные школы и, следовательно, нуждался в хороших рекомендательных письмах. Но комиссия посовещалась и, поскольку весь остальной материал Юра знал назубок, Защитные чары ему решили зачесть авансом, взяв честное слово, что он будет заниматься самостоятельно и добьётся успехов. Юра был готов пообещать им луну с неба (это он бы не смог) и говорящую щуку со дна Светлояра (а это уже запросто), тем паче, что и так собирался разобраться со своим Защитником, едва выдастся свободная минутка.

Но вышло иначе. На вручении грамот выяснилось, что никаких рекомендательных писем для него не написано. И именно из-за Защитных чар. Как же так, вопрос ведь был решён! Во всяком случае, Юра считал его решённым, но на деле вышло иначе. Глава мракоборцев отдела Волшебного правопорядка посчитала, что для Юрия Плисецкого слишком рано отправляться в свободное плавание и что бездушники не такое уж редкое явление даже на Руси, не говоря обо всём мире — да вот хоть британскую прессу почитать! Ну и что, что дело, почитай, двадцать лет назад было. Да оно бы и ладно, слова большой начальницы не имели бы на жизнь Юры никакого влияния. Вот только звали главу мракоборцев Маргарита Николаевна Плисецкая и приходилась она Юре родной матерью.

Но и этого ей оказалось мало! Как всякий выпускник, прежде чем уйти в свободное плаванье, Юра должен был пройти практику, которая у многих потом становилась местом работы. Это можно было сделать в любом волшебном заведении: магазине, кафе, в самой школе и даже в министерстве волшебства — лишь бы практиканта там хотели видеть. Для этого он должен был договориться со своим будущим начальством, подать официальное прошение, присовокупить рекомендации преподавателей — всё как полагается у взрослых. Вот Юра и договорился — с мамой. Впервые за долгое время он, по собственному почину, написал ей длинное письмо, в котором очень вежливо попросил принять его на практику в отдел волшебного правопорядка. Он заручился поддержкой Виктора как бывшего мракоборца и нынешнего преподавателя защиты от чёрной магии и был уверен, что мама не откажет. Не откажет ему не только как выдающемуся ученику (это не его слова, так в газете написали!), но и как своему сыну, который добровольно с ней вроде как мирится — сам, первый.

Так, Юра очень рассчитывал провести лето в Сухаревой башне, в самом крутом отделе министерства, пусть ему и пришлось бы бумажки перекладывать.

На вручение грамот мама не пришла, хотя Юра высматривал её так долго, что чуть шею себе не свернул. Министр волшебства сказала, что Маргарита Николаевна не смогла, задержали дела, но Юра был уверен, что та не очень-то и стремилась. Ведь даже Лилия Рагдаевна нашла время… Впрочем, это же была её обязанность как министра... Однако мама передала с ней письмо. Поздравляла Юру с отличным окончанием учёбы, сетовала на то, что ему так и не покорились Защитные чары, благодарила за внимание к их Отделу и писала, что лучше всего он послужит министерству и получит при этом незабываемый и ценнейший опыт, работая в библиотечных архивах, находящихся в Китеж-граде. Что Юре будет, безусловно, весьма удобно, поскольку не придётся никуда переезжать. Переговоры с директором школы Яковом Абсолемовичем Фельцманом о месте для Юры как практиканта-архивариуса и о дополнительных занятиях по защите от чёрной магии и другим предметам, которые его интересуют, мама брала на себя.

И ведь не отказала — формально архивы относились к министерству волшебства, и там было полно книг, связанных с деятельностью отдела правопорядка. Но Юра всё равно почувствовал себя преданным.

Огромная радость сменилась огромнейшим же разочарованием и злостью. Если бы не министр волшебства, он бы разорвал в клочья и истоптал злополучное письмо.

— Так-то, Юрочка, деточка, — бубнил про себя тогда Юра. — Закатай губу и кукуй в Китеже. Авось к осени свезёт, а нет — так куковать тебе тут ещё год. И это по самым скромным подсчётам. Самый молодой выпускник, отличник — а толку? Как сказала мать, так и будет. Ша.

Юра сидел за праздничным столом и, то и дело огрызаясь на рвавшихся его поздравить, проходил все стадии принятия горя. Бестрепетно выслушивая все Юрины обличительные речи в адрес матери, которые тот высказывал злым шёпотом, дедушка стоически молчал, изредка похлопывая Юру по руке и приговаривая: «Ну-ну, всё сладится, вот увидишь». Но эти слова Юру не успокаивали. Будущее рисовалось ему многообразием оттенков серого. Оно казалось растоптанным и разношенным, как старые сапоги и перчатки для работы в школьных теплицах.

На исходе дня, когда пир уже выплеснулся за пределы Китежа и по озёрной глади к берегу с цветущими яблонями заскользили лодки, в двери гридницы лучи заходящего солнца будто втолкнули смуглого парня восточного вида. Юра, успевший проводить дедушку домой, едва удостоил вновь прибывшего вниманием. Точнее, в тот момент при виде незнакомца его затопила жгучая зависть: вот оно, его будущее, казавшееся таким близким, почти осязаемым — и неслучившееся. Он бы тоже мог оказаться где-нибудь не здесь, а в незнакомом и интересном месте. В Бразилии, например! А новый стажёр только подлил масла в огонь Юриного негодования и злобы. Спать он отправился голодным.

На следующее утро Юра разобрал приготовленный к дальним странствиям сундук и, уставший от праздничной кутерьмы и поздравлений, измотанный собственным недовольством, поднялся на башню астрономии, чтобы побыть в одиночестве и хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться. Прийти в равновесие. Не вышло: на макушке у Пастушки (это прозвище придумал сам Юра, втайне очень гордился им и никому не называл) расположился давешний незнакомец. Он то ли спал с открытыми глазами, то ли медитировал. На секунду Юру снова захлестнула ярость. Но незнакомец вдруг сел и, повернувшись к Юре всем корпусом, чуть приподнял уголки губ. Сказал, что его зовут Отабек Алтын. И что с башни лучший вид на окрестности — и на облака.

Что-то в нём было такое… Совершенно чуждое и в то же время — близкое. Даже родное. На Юру вдруг снизошло понимание: парень этот совсем ни при чём. Уж он точно не виноват в превратностях Юриной судьбы. Юра упустил возможность подружиться с другими ребятами со своего курса — ладно, может быть, в этом была и его вина тоже… Чуть-чуть. Но с ним, с этим Отабеком, — с ним всё может быть иначе.

Юра протянул ему руку и стало… ну, не идеально, но вполне сносно. Попервоначалу.

А сейчас — так и вообще замечательно!

Или — нет? Иногда казалось, что они кружат и кружат друг вокруг друга, не касаясь чего-то главного…

И призвать Защитников у них всё не получалось!

За воспоминаньями и раздумьями Юра не заметил, как добрался до нужных дверей. Он обречённо вздохнул и вошёл в архив.

***

Юрино отсутствие на обеде ни у кого, кроме Отабека, вопросов не вызвало. Любому случалось увлечься и заработаться, а поесть всегда можно было и позже, стоило лишь заглянуть на кухни. Но Отабек ждал Юру, они ведь условились встретиться. К тому же он сильно сомневался, что древние книги могли настолько увлечь Юру, чтобы тот забыл о еде.

Сперва Отабек не придал значения Юриному выбору летней практики — мало ли какие склонности могут быть у его нового знакомого. Отабек, например, и сам интересовался историей зельеварения и медицины, хотя в дальнейшем хотел составлять лекарства сам. Но узнав Юру и его переменчивый, как ртуть, характер чуть лучше, выбор практики, где требовалась скорее усидчивость, показался ему странноватым. Во время занятий Отабеку не раз приводили Юру в пример, притом совершенно разные преподаватели, как ученика не только одарённого, но и исключительно работоспособного, как практика, умеющего добиваться результата. Создавалось ощущение, что на данном этапе Юру в Китеж-граде научили всему, чему могли — не преступая закона о дозволенной магии для несовершеннолетних. Из всего этого Отабек делал вывод, что, возможно, ссылка в архив — не столько чьи-то злые козни, сколько отчаянная попытка занять юное дарование хоть чем-то. А кроме того — акция по сбиванию с Юры спеси. И было яснее ясного, что с Юрой это не сработает: тот гнулся, но отказывался ломаться. А что будет, когда Юра решит, что с него хватит?..

Мелькнула мысль спуститься в архивы самому, но Отабек не стал рисковать: он ни разу не был ниже уровня воды и не знал дороги. Заблудиться не боялся: Юра подарил ему кусочек нити, смотанной в шарик. С ним было легко добраться куда угодно, нужно было только чётко произнести место назначения, и шарик указывал дорогу. Но указывал ли он самый короткий путь? Неизвестно. Так и разминуться можно. И будут они ходить друг за другом, как дом и гном в той старинной легенде, которую как-то раз пересказал Отабеку Юра.

Отабек старался есть медленно и то и дело посматривал на двери. Время от времени его пытались вовлечь в светскую беседу, но отвечал он скупо, односложно, и вскоре его оставили в покое.

«Любопытно, — размышлял он, — что если шарику назвать не место, а имя — приведёт ли он к нужному человеку?.. Надо бы спросить у Юры или даже провести эксперимент».

Но обед закончился, и пора было идти на следующее занятие.

Юра так и не появился.

Преподаватель по травоведению, старичок-недомерок в косоворотке в мелкое чёрное пятнышко и странной красно-коричневой шляпе-полусфере, ждал Отабека у лодочного причала. Как и всегда, Осин Берёзыч глянул на Отабека, хитро прищурившись, и спросил, не научился ли тот наконец грести. Отабек сокрушённо покачал головой — мол, не вышло даже потренироваться, простите великодушно. Кряхтя и ворча, Осин Берёзыч сел на вёсла сам и споро переправил их на берег озера к лесу, в стороне от яблоневых садов и деревеньки под названием Выселки. По дороге он без умолку сетовал на то, что Отабек-де, здоровенный детина, не гребёт, а заставляет его, немощного пенсионера, перенапрягаться. А ему бы на печи лежать или трубочку на завалинке раскурить…

С Осин Берёзычем они бродили по лесу около часа — Отабек и идти-то еле поспевал за резвым «пенсионером», не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то конспектировать. Ни кочки тому не мешали, ни овражки. Дыхание давно сбилось. Приходилось то нестись вприпрыжку, то наклоняться, приседать, а несколько раз даже ложиться на землю, чтобы увидеть и собрать кое-какие образцы для гербария. Осин Берёзыч умудрялся не только читать Отабеку спецкурс по ботанике средней полосы и свойствам местных цветов и растений («а также мхов и грибов»), но и учить уму-разуму. В этот раз он говорил, что нечего счастье в небе искать. Нет его и на дне морском. Туточки оно, на земле-матушке. Отабек не возражал. Дыхания ему, конечно, не хватало, но дело было не только в этом: он с Осин Берёзычем был в общем и целом согласен. Даже в лесу, где его взгляд, взгляд степняка, застревал и путался, вяз намертво в стволах деревьев, где лишь клочками проглядывало сквозь резные лиственные кроны небо, он чувствовал себя вольнее, чем в любой из самых просторных гридниц Китеж-града.

На обратном пути Осин Берёзыч всучил Отабеку вёсла и заставил грести — и ему это понравилось! Было здорово сделать что-то простое и совсем без магии. Кроме того, гребля показалась Отабеку похожей на верховую езду, а он скучал по лошадям… Когда он привязывал лодку к причалу, травовед (а ещё и древовед, и грибовед, и вообще всевед) строго сказал, что в следующий раз будет грести Отабек и нечего. Отабек старался сохранить суровое выражение лица и усиленно хмурился.

Зельеварение всё с той же Ягиной Казимировной пролетело как один миг. Когда Отабек пришёл со свежим гербарием, собранным в лесу, она отложила в сторону планы занятий — большую, заляпанную разноцветными пятнами тетрадь в кожаном переплёте (Юра бы наверняка начал уверять, что кожа человеческая) — и с увлечением принялась рассказывать о свойствах собранных трав в зельях. Потом они в четыре руки наварили противопростудного и антинасморкового зелий — сошлись во мнении, что уж лучше иметь хоть немного про запас, чем потом готовить в спешке.

За всё время после обеда волшебную палочку Отабеку не пришлось доставать ни разу, и он был почти счастлив.

А потом наступило время ворожбы.

Отабек не винил преподавательницу. Во всяком случае, изо всех сил старался этого не делать. Как и Ягина Казимировна, Василиса Ярославна учила его не по плану и по-своему старалась подстроиться, помочь. Он понимал, конечно, что такому подарочку, как он, вряд ли обрадовался бы и другой преподаватель, и тем не менее даже Виктор не относился к нему и занятиям настолько снисходительно. У Отабека не получалось, Василиса Ярославна вздыхала, страдальчески качала головой и поднимала очи горе, и Отабеку хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

А лучше сквозь пол и все этажи и попасть прямиком в архивы.

Они пробовали самые разные заклинания, пытались открывать и запирать, увеличивать и уменьшать, левитировать предметы — и всё повторялось как с призывом Защитника: не то чтобы у Отабека совсем не получалось, но не тянуло даже на десятую долю того, как должно было. Отабек чувствовал свою силу — магию, текущую по жилам, запертую внутри. Она распирала, рвалась наружу, кипя и пузырясь, но выхода не находила. Он, как учили, как показывали, старался слиться с палочкой, сделать её своим продолжением, усердно повторял все движения, но мёртвое дерево не отзывалось.

— Не знаю, что с вами и делать, Алтын, — сказала Василиса Ярославна, снова покачав головой, и пепельно-серая прядь, то ли очень светлая, то ли попросту седая, наконец выбилась из длинной опрятной косы. Отабек отвернулся. Если это был вопрос, у него не было на него ответа. — Ума не приложу. И как вы переэкзаменовку по другим предметам выдержали. Как только Ягина с вами справляется! Но, конечно, вы внук её приятельницы, за вас просили… Честное слово, если бы не рекомендательные письма, не ваша учёба в Америке, я бы подумала, что вы из «тугих». Или даже из простецов — ну разве это волшебство? Разве так можно?

Отабек снова промолчал.

— Нет, я положительно не знаю, что с вами делать! — В голосе слышалось сочувствие, но взгляд оставался холодным, колючим. Василиса Ярославна вздохнула и заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Вот что. Давайте-ка я поговорю с коллегами, и мы выделим вам какой-то один день для занятий ворожбой. С утра пораньше. На свежую голову, чтобы не перенапрягаться. А? Что скажете? Ну, а если не получится…

Отабек пожал одним плечом.

За без малого месяц в Китеж-граде он совсем потерял в себя веру, перестал видеть смысл в занятиях. Кое-что ему, конечно, нравилось: травоведение, зелья, черномагические частушки… Защита от чёрной магии — туда-сюда. Спецкурс по призыву Защитника, скорее, нравился, но причина была очевидна: это единственное занятие, куда они ходили вместе с Юрой. Ворожба же в его личном рейтинге вещей, которые он терпеть не мог, находилась где-то между драконьей лихорадкой (серьёзно, искры из ноздрей только со стороны выглядят забавно) и пенками от кипячёного кобыльего молока. Может быть, он и правда «тугой», неспособный к волшбе отпрыск магической фамилии?.. Может быть, у него особый случай: что-то даётся, а что-то нет. Если он об этом не слышал, не значит же, что такого совсем не бывает…

Как бы там ни было, он сможет прожить и без палочковой магии. Он и так планирует заниматься травами, зельеварением… Можно не только на хлеб, но и на масло заработать! И даже стать успешным без, как говорит Юра, палочкомахательства. А это…

Но грамота о волшебном образовании ему нужна точно. Без бумажки ты букашка, даже среди волшебников.

А ещё хотелось… дотянуться — до Юры. Тот был лучшим во всём, и Отабек хотел стать ему равным. А раз так, выбор один. Придётся заниматься через не хочу, не могу, не умею и прочие «не» с глаголами.

Он вздохнул и сказал:

— Давайте.

— Вот и договорились. — Её улыбка коснулась губ, но не достала глаз. — И вот что: хватит на сегодня. Нам ещё, конечно, два часа заниматься, но это форменное издевательство. Вы меня порядочно измучили. Идите, Алтын, подкрепитесь немного. Прогуляйтесь на свежем воздухе. Спать лягте пораньше. Одним словом, отдохните. Хорошо?

Отабек снова коротко кивнул. С облегчением, которого сам устыдился, спрятал палочку в левый рукав — и та снова начала мешать, неудобно задевала и царапала запястье.

Он вышел из светлицы ворожеи опустошённый и взбудораженный одновременно и, не зная, куда деть вдруг образовавшееся свободное время, побрёл к Пастушке. Хотелось успокоить бурю внутри — не только кипевшую магию, но и это тянущее чувство, что он опять не справился, облажался, все могут, а он — нет. На что тратил драгоценное время, если не в состоянии сотворить даже то, с чем справляются малыши? Эх, чародей, сын и внук чародеев… Вот Юра не такой. У Юры спорится всё, за что бы он ни взялся. Защитные чары получаются не в пример лучше… Может быть, после тренировки с ним у Отабека тоже что-то сдвинется с мёртвой точки?

Если бы не Юра, Отабек, наверное, сбежал бы отсюда на третий день.

А может, и на второй.

Дойдя до винтовой лестницы в башню астрономии, Отабек уже занёс ногу на ступеньку — и остановился. Он же Юру с самого утра не видел! Вдруг тот ещё в архивах, сидит один — или лежит, погребённый под особо тяжёлым фолиантом, — и помирает с голоду?!

И вместо Пастушки, облаков и успокоения нервов Отабек заторопился за едой для несчастного ссыльного в китежградские кухни.

Он знал, что домовые — не бесплотные духи. Но двигаются они так шустро, что заметить их невооружённым взглядом невозможно. В Китеж-граде домовых жило с дюжину — больше, чем в каком-либо ином хозяйстве. Даже в Сухаревой башне их было всего семь. Когда Отабек вошёл и озвучил свою просьбу — приготовить что-нибудь для Юры Плисецкого, потому что тот сегодня не обедал, — перед ним откуда ни возьмись очутился объёмный берестяной короб. Открыв его, Отабек увидел глиняный горшок с супом (за обедом это называли «зелёные щи»), горшок с мясом и пряностями (Отабек принюхался — м-м-м, шафран!), и кувшин с чем-то тёмным, по запаху похожим на урюк.

— Это что такое? — спросил он озадаченно, ни от кого не ожидая ответа. Просто спросил, сам себя.

— Первое. Второе. И компот, — пробасил вдруг невидимый кухарь и утробно добавил: — Ю-урочка лю-убит.

Отабек рассмеялся от неожиданности.

Вот, значит, как. Юрочка любит!

Он вдруг вспомнил о дневнике, о необходимости записывать хорошее. Вытащив тетрадь, гусиное перо и переносную чернильницу-непроливайку, сделал несколько коротких заметок. Про «Юрочку»-любимца домового, про урок с Осин Берёзычем и греблю, про облачного тигра… Пожевал кончик пера. Что-то и правда было в том, чтобы вспоминать и записывать хорошее — занятия ворожбой как будто отошли на второй план и уже не воспринимались так остро и обидно, зато всё остальное вставало перед глазами, обретая вес и объём, запах и цвет. Он снова переживал эти мелкие, кажущиеся такими незначительными события, и, когда закончил записывать, вдруг понял, что настроение снова хорошее.

— Что сидишь? — сказал нетерпеливо всё тот же голос. — Пошевеливайся. Стынет же!

И то верно! Ни в коем разе нельзя, чтобы остыло: Юрочка же любит!

Отабек усмехнулся, подхватил короб и, поклонившись и поблагодарив невидимого хозяина, заторопился вслед за шариком вниз.

…Когда шарик замер у дубовых дверей, обшитых крепкими металлическими пластинами, стало ясно, что Отабек прибыл по назначению. Осторожно постучав, он подождал пару мгновений, а потом потянул на себя дверь за большое кольцо.

В книге по истории школы Отабек читал, что нижняя, каменная часть Китеж-града, в которой располагались государственные волшебные архивы, поражает размерами. На деле же открывшееся взору помещение показалось Отабеку довольно скромным. Впрочем, скорее всего, это была только часть архивов — какой-нибудь читальный зал, очередные сени, как здесь говорят про любое помещение при входе. Но эти сени ему понравились: очень тихо, и, как ни странно, очень сухо. Низкий молочно-белый потолок, пол, устланный мягкими коврами, оштукатуренные и покрытые росписью стены, а ещё — полное отсутствие окон. Всё вкупе напоминало бабушкину юрту, где он жил в детстве. Или — типи, в котором провёл два последних года, путешествуя по Великим равнинам... Даже стол и несколько стульев с резными спинками не портили впечатления. Разве что и в юрте, и в типи было теплее. Но низкая температура вполне объяснима: старинным книгам нужен иной климат, сухой и прохладный.

С минуту Отабек озирался, не зная, можно ли ему пройти дальше, всё-таки архивы были частью министерства магии. Но из-под большого рабочего стола раздался звук, которого ну никак нельзя было здесь ожидать: кто-то вдруг зычно всхрапнул. Отабек присел на корточки — и обомлел. Мерно вздымая бок и дёргая усами, на ковре спал белый тигр.

Через секунду, впрочем, Отабек взял себя в руки. Ну тигр, что такого, в самом деле? Особенно если учесть, что тигр этот придерживал массивной передней лапой с розовыми подушечками здоровенный фолиант. На его рукописной обложке стояло название из букв, отдалённо напоминавших современные русские. Отабек зажмурился, на секунду сжал двумя пальцами переносицу, а потом, открыв глаза, без усилий прочёл: «Защитные чары. Новейшее издание, с комментариями и пояснениями. Новгород, XI век».

Отабек хмыкнул и невольно улыбнулся: он оказался прав. Юра уснул и лежал, погребённый под древним фолиантом. Задача перед Отабеком стояла теперь одновременно простая и сложная: как разбудить Юру, не разбудив зверя?

***

В том, что Юра — вывертень, не было никакого секрета. Китеж-град весь прошлый сентябрь шумел, как разворошённый улей, когда Юра вернулся с каникул от дедушки и вошёл в класс тигром. Занимаясь всё лето, боясь проглотить этот дурацкий листочек мандрагоры, он рассчитывал всех ошеломить. Расчёт оправдался полностью, правда, эффект от ошеломления вышел не таким, как ожидал Юра. Он был самым мелким среди своих однокашников, и каждое занятие ему приходилось доказывать, что его неслучайно приняли раньше срока, неслучайно перескочил целый год, он может, он достоин. А кроме того, никто из соучеников не горел желанием общаться с ним, а с глупышами-мелкими Юра и сам не желал водить знакомства. Поэтому на своего вывертня он ставил много: не только приобрести вес и престиж среди сокурсников, но и хоть с кем-нибудь подружиться…

Не получилось. Если раньше его сторонились из-за возраста, считали зубрилой и выскочкой, то теперь начали побаиваться. К ноябрю Юра понял, что скучает по подначкам, по завязанным шнуркам на ботинках, по отращённым за урок и привязанным к стулу волосам. Это были злые шутки, но его хотя бы замечали.

Отабеку Юра рассказал о себе в первый же день. Да почти сразу, если задуматься. И тут же прикусил язык: новому знакомому хотелось понравиться, и, выложив о себе всё, Юра вдруг испугался, что и тот от него отвернётся. Но Отабек только глянул из-под ресниц — заинтересованно, с одобрением, но без страха — и сказал, что там, где учился он, есть старинный клан анимагов. И Отабеку тоже предлагали обрести вторую сущность, но только он не решился. Может быть, чуть позже.

Юра никогда не слышал, чтобы в слабостях признавались так просто и с таким достоинством. Он не мог не зауважать Отабека.

Самому же Юре было сейчас стыдно. Почти всё, что делал его вывертень, заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко: вот вроде бы здоровенная зверюга, мощный хищник — один из самых крупных, между прочим! — а ведёт себя как домашний котик-мурлыка. За неожиданно дружелюбный и игривый нрав дедушка прозвал его Тигрой — как в сказке. В этот раз Тигра превзошёл сам себя: мало того, что проснулся не сразу, а дал Отабеку подобраться к себе спящему, так, проснувшись и потянувшись, принялся к нему ластиться. Голову свою лобастую на колени положил, под ладонь подсунул усатую щёку. А Отабек и рад: сидит на полу, наглаживает обеими руками. И лыбится так ещё, настоящей улыбкой, с зубами, с лучиками от уголков глаз. Юре он так никогда не улыбался… Когда же Тигре захотелось и пузо подставить для почёсываний, Юра решительно пресёк это… эти… и перекинулся. Нет, ну в самом деле, что Отабек о Юре-то подумает? Хотя — ну кого Юра хочет обмануть? — было приятно, тем более, что Отабек сам, не испугался… Но всё равно, надо было сразу это прекращать.

Однако лежать на полу в человеческом обличье, алея щеками и не зная, куда спрятать глаза, и чувствовать, как во всём теле закипает кровь, было даже за гранью стыдного.

Кряхтя и отворачиваясь, Юра сначала встал на четвереньки, а потом и в полный рост. И тут заприметил у Отабека короб. В животе заурчало.

— Это у тебя что? — спросил он, потянув носом. Без слов Отабек снял крышку — и Юре вдруг вспомнились слова Виктора о том, что счастье — вот оно, в мелочах, протяни только руку.

Вот так Отабек! Как Юра без него всю жизнь прожил, он и сам не знал.

Они вышли из архивов — хоть там и были столы, но совсем не обеденные — и расположились на низком подоконнике застеклённой галереи, опоясывавшей архивы. Юра принялся молча есть, держа горшочек с супом на коленях, прихлёбывая в своё удовольствие. Отабек также молча смотрел на него — Юре показалось, что довольно, с умилением каким-то, что ли… Впрочем, совсем незамеченными они не остались: к той стороне окна из тьмы озера на свет приплыли рыбы. Голодные, они жались к стеклу и жадно глядели Юре в рот. То Отабек, то Юра взмахивали руками и, смеясь, отгоняли рыб, но те раз за разом появлялись снова. Других свидетелей их почти тайной трапезы и быть не могло. Обычно в архивах нет-нет да и появлялись ученики, время от времени захаживали преподаватели и заглядывали чиновники из Сухаревой башни. Но сейчас, в самый разгар лета и отпусков, тяга к знаниям резко упала. Практикант Юра и навёрстывающий упущенное Отабек были не только единственными посетителями архивов, но и единственными учениками Китеж-града. Младшие ребята отбыли восвояси на каникулы, выпускники этого года разлетелись кто куда: на практику или уже на работу (большинство) или странствующими студентами на стажировку в другие школы (редкие птицы).

Юра ел долго, смаковал каждую ложку каждого принесённого Отабеком блюда, что было совершенно ему не свойственно: обычно он заглатывал пищу кусками, почти не прожёвывая. Но сидя на каменном подоконнике и прижимаясь к холодному стеклу, всё, чего он хотел, — остановить мгновение, погрузиться в него, как в тёплую воду, с головой, прожить и ощутить до конца, впитать без остатка и навсегда запечатлеть в памяти. Он потрогал себя за карман, в котором лежал выданный Виктором блокнот, но решил не тратить время на дневник сейчас. Кроме того, потом будет так приятно вспомнить… Он посмотрел на Отабека. Тот с улыбкой глянул на него — мол, ты чего? И Юра улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Так, мог бы сказать он. Просто хорошо. Но ничего говорить не требовалось.

Однако дело дошло до компота, и пришлось поделиться с Отабеком: тот, оказывается, такого не пил и вообще сухофрукты употреблял иначе. Напиток Отабеку не понравился: слишком сладко. Юра был и рад, и разочарован. Но больше разочарован: хотелось что-то сделать, как-то отблагодарить Отабека за внимание, за заботу, совершенно для Юры новую. Такую простую и искреннюю, что горло стискивало. Но в голову не приходило ничего путного.

Отабек вдруг сказал:

— Ну что? Теперь обратно в архивы?

Юра с тоской глянул на массивные двери. Идти не хотелось. Какой смысл заниматься тем, что всё равно никто не проверяет? Убедиться, что книги стоят на правильных полках? Зачем, если книги сами возвращаются на место, стоит оставить их без внимания на столе больше чем на полчаса. Каталогизировать? Но новых поступлений тут лет сто уже не было — это же архивы, все относительно свежие издания хранятся в учебной библиотеке в Верхнем Граде рядом с классами. Делать бесполезную работу, от которой нет никому никакой пользы, которой никто не интересуется — разве может быть занятие менее приятное?

За весь день Юру не посетило ни одно из местных привидений. Он даже с рисунками на стенках не мог парой слов перекинуться по причине их несусветной древности и, следовательно, языкового барьера между ним, волшебником из двадцать первого века, и доисторическими охотниками и заклинателями.

Никто, кроме Отабека, не заметил, что он продрых под столом, наверное, полдня. Значит, никто не узнает, если он оставит свою скучную повинность и уйдёт пораньше?

— А давай лучше потренируемся? До ужина ещё полно времени…

Они вернули короб с посудой на кухню, за что получили от невидимого хозяина по медовому прянику, и отправились в излюбленное своё место. У Пастушки на макушке было ещё очень светло: румяный бок закатного солнца виднелся над лесом, — но от воды вместе с туманом уже начали подниматься голубоватые вечерние сумерки.

— Облаков нет, — удивлённо сказал Юра.

— Ясно, — согласился Отабек, а Юра фыркнул. — Странно даже как-то… Непривычно.

— Ну, сейчас сделаем! — сказал Юра и, взмахивая палочкой, громко крикнул: — Защитника ожидаю!

Его голос эхом разнёсся над озером, к нему тотчас прибавился смех Отабека, и Пастушкину макушку осыпал серебряный звездопад.

Они дурачились ещё долго, потеряв счёт времени. В конце концов устроили что-то вроде драки: Юра насылал на Отабека свою тучу, а тот старался задеть его серебристыми искрами. Может, от таких тренировок не было толку, но здесь и сейчас оба волшебника были исключительно довольны и собой, и своими Защитниками.

Отабек как раз заметил первую звезду на темнеющем небосклоне, и Юра предложил не ужинать, дождаться ночи и дать Пастушке звёзд наконец оправдать своё название, как вдруг раздался низкий протяжный звук, которому отозвалось и загудело всё внутри, будто тёмной волной омыло. Отабек посмотрел на Юру, нахмурившись, мол, что такое, что случилось?

— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал Юра, а ноги уже несли его к лестнице. — Всех созывают в Великую гридницу.

***

Краска схлынула с Юриного лица. Он схватил Отабека за руку и потащил за собой. Они бежали лестницами и переходами, спотыкаясь, но не снижая скорости, и деревянные истуканы расступались перед ними. По дороге запыхавшийся Юра умудрился объяснить, что это ударили в колокол на Белой башне. За первым ударом последовали второй и третий — значит, случилось нечто из ряда вон.

Влетев в гридницу, они оба чуть не врезались в огромную косматую фигуру — борода могучего мужика была видна даже из-за спины. Отабек сразу узнал Кузьмича, старосту Выселок. Он дважды видел его в деревне, и всегда тот был в хорошем настроении и при деле — руководил постройкой мостовой на единственной улице и запускал с местной ребятнёй игрушечного берестяного дракона. Сейчас же вид у него был хмурый и как будто растерянный. Заозиравшись, Отабек заметил, что в гриднице собрались не только постоянные обитатели Китеж-града. Пришли и жители Выселок, некоторых он знал в лицо: продавщица волшебных палочек, леденщик и сластильщик, две дамы, худенькая и пухленькая, что заведовали аптекой и вертоградом, кучерявое семейство кабатчика в полном составе, старушка-птичница в пуховом платке… Кажется, вся деревня была здесь, и гомон стоял такой, что Отабек себя бы не услышал, не то что Юру рядом. И тогда Юра почти прокричал ему в лицо: «Мракоборцы!».

В этот момент звонкий женский голос, многократно усиленный заклинанием, произнёс: «Тишина-а-а!». Разговоры мгновенно стихли, и на помосте, под щитами и гербами, рядом с Яковом Абсолемовичем Отабек увидел их: двоих мужчин и трёх женщин в форменных плащах с алым подбоем. Одна из них, маленькая, с короткими белёсыми волосами, держала палочку у своего горла:

— Ну что? Все? — спросила она, внимательно окинув взглядом толпу. — Посмотрите вокруг, проверьте, точно ли все здесь. — Кузьмич утвердительно махнул ладонью-лопатой. Отабек повернулся к Юре, и тот сжал его руку. Женщина на помосте кивнула. — Как вы знаете, а если не знаете, я вам сообщу: в окрестностях Выселок, возле Гнилого ручья, около часа назад на грибников напал бездушник.

По гриднице прокатился поражённый шёпот: «бездуш-шник, бездуш-шник, вы слыш-шали, бездуш-шник…»

— Мы провели эвакуацию и приступаем к облаве немедленно. Я прошу участвовать всех волшебников, владеющих заклинанием призыва Защитника. Отряды будут сформированы под руководством мракоборцев, а также господина Никифорова и господина Кацуки. Остальных директор приглашает воспользоваться гостеприимством Китеж-града.

— Эй, — вдруг крикнул сын кабатчика, самый старший и самый веснушчатый, — нас не надо приглашать, дамочка. Мы и так у себя дома. Выселки — это просто дачи!

Раздались смешки, которые мракоборка тут же прервала ледяным тоном:

— Шуточки оставьте для бездушников, молодой человек. Когда вам будет позволено с ними встретиться.

Юра, до этого будто приросший к полу, не выпуская руки Отабека, потащил его за собой к помосту. Они оказались там не единственными и не первыми: мракоборцы уже начали собирать отряды.

— Ма… Маргарита Николаевна! — громко позвал Юра. Чтобы посмотреть на неё, им пришлось задрать головы так сильно, что у Отабека заболела шея. — Разрешите нам с Отабеком Алтыном участвовать! Он уже совершеннолетний, а я — вы знаете, как хорошо я закончил школу! Знаете о моих заслугах! Пожалуйста!

— Заслугах? — спросила она, сощурившись. — Виктор Христофорович, — обратилась она к стоявшему рядом непривычно серьёзному Никифорову, — как успехи Плисецкого и Алтына?

Виктор посмотрел сперва на Юру, потом на Отабека. По его виноватым лицу стало понятно, что он ответит.

— Увы. Не могу сказать, что они сильно продвинулись.

— Вот. А я что говорила, Юра? Без заклинания призыва Защитника нельзя не то что отправляться в путешествие, даже здесь, рядом со школой, находиться небезопасно!

— Значит, нет? — высоким, ломким, каким-то капризным голосом, какого Отабек ещё от него не слышал, спросил Юра.

— Нет, — ответила она холодно и, посчитав, видимо, разговор законченным, обратилась к Виктору, Юри и мракоборцам: — Помните: главная задача — не уничтожить бездушников, а найти их гнездо, очаг распространения. Мы должны наконец понять, откуда они берутся. — Потом, будто опомнившись, она позвала гораздо мягче: — Юра!

Тот, вскинув голову, спросил с надеждой в голосе:

— Да?

— Яков Абсолемович будет очень рад помощи в школе.

Юра отпрянул, взгляд его заметался — от Маргариты Николаевны к Виктору, к другим мракоборцам, к Кацуки, к Отабеку и упёрся в пол. Юра опустил плечи.

— Ну и иди ты к лешему, — со злостью пробубнил он, отвернулся и сложил руки на груди. Вид у него был обиженный и жалкий, как у воробья, которого вдруг окатило потоком из водосточной трубы. И если бы не серьёзность ситуации, Отабек бы рассмеялся. Однако сейчас он не чувствовал ничего, кроме растерянности: никогда ещё ему не приходилось не то что участвовать, а даже быть свидетелем подобных событий.

Тем временем Юре что-то явно пришло в голову, он зашарил глазами по гриднице, кусая губы.

— Ничего-о, без тебя обойдёмся, — протянул он и снова крепко схватил Отабека за руку. От него волнами шла какая-то воинственная ярость. — Идём-идём-идём, — зашептал он.

— Юра? Ты что удумал? — ошарашенно спросил Отабек, упираясь и выкручивая ладонь из захвата. Но Юра не отпускал.

— Да не ерепенься ты, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что делать. Идём. Столько народу, нас долго не хватятся.

— Юра, я никуда не пойду. И ты не пойдёшь. — Отабек вырвал наконец ладонь, схватил Юру за плечи и тряханул. — Она — это же твоя мама, да? — она права. И Виктор прав: нам ещё рано, мы не умеем. Нам нельзя в отряд, и тем более нам нельзя вот так, самим очертя голову бросаться на поиски дементоров. Как ты не понимаешь?!

— Бездушников! — гаркнул Юра. И тут же продолжил тихо, почти зашипел: — И это ты не понимаешь. Это же шанс, настоящий шанс! Все тренировки с милым добрым рубахой-парнем Витюшей — ерунда на постном масле, бестолковщина. Дневники какие-то идиотские. Сюсю-мусю, — Юра скривился. — Чему так можно научиться? А перед лицом настоящей, реальной опасности мы справимся.

— Нет, — сказал Отабек. Он облизал губы: во рту было сухо. Он и сам не знал, отчего: то ли от появления дементоров… тьфу, бездушников! — то ли от внезапной и такой яростной ссоры с Юрой, то ли от того, что тот был совсем близко и хотелось схватить его в охапку и никуда не отпускать. — Я не пойду, и ты не пойдёшь.

— Вот, значит, как, да? Не пойдёшь? Ну и сиди тут, прячься, — сказал он со злостью и выплюнул: — Неумеха. Трус.

Отабек отпрянул.

Напоследок смерив его презрительным взглядом, Юра зашагал прочь. Отабек замер на секунду, моргнул, дёрнулся следом, сам не зная, удержать или увязаться, — но Юра исчез. Пропал, будто его и не бывало.

Отабек как будто оглох, в голове, как на заезженной пластинке, раз за разом прокручивались последние Юрины слова.

Обидные и злые слова, но, похоже, верные…

Это же правда: он ничему толком не научился — в отличие от Юры. Неумеха.

Отабек оглядел гридницу: людей стало меньше, исчезли два мракоборца: видимо, первые отряды уже отправились на поиски. В другом конце залы как будто сами собой накрывались столы: по местному обычаю требовалось гостей накормить, напоить и спать уложить. За суетой исчезновения Юры никто не заметил. Сказать?.. Или — не нужно?..

Раздираемый на части между долгом и долгом дружбы, между страхом за Юру и страхом перед ним, он не знал, как поступить. Что выбрать? Правильное — и потерять друга? Неправильное — и снова потерять, только иначе?

Он решил подождать. Отошёл к стене, постарался слиться с обстановкой. Ведь если кто-нибудь заметит, что он один, тут же поймут, что Юра сбежал. И тогда Юре не поздоровится…

Хорошо ли он выбрал?

Или надо было пойти с Юрой? Пойти, пусть он и не одобряет его поступка?..

Он выбрал сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего… Трус и есть.

***

***

Юра брёл опушкой леса, подсвечивая себе путь искоркой на кончике волшебной палочки. Он и сам уже был не рад, что не послушал Отабека и сорвался на поиски бездушников на ночь глядя. Обещая вёдро, выпала обильная вечерняя роса. На влажном мху Юра поскользнулся, запнувшись о корень, и упал. Ободрал ладонь правой руки, которую не мог залечить: опасался совсем без конечности остаться, — и та теперь саднила. Потом потерял ботинок, промок… Нет, ботинок он, конечно, нашёл и высушился чарами. Но хотелось не этого. Не блужданий по ночному лесу в гордом одиночестве. Хотелось быть в тепле, сытым, и, разомлев, сидеть, привалившись боком к Отабеку, обнимать его за талию. Чтобы он позволил себя обнять и не шарахался. А не от комарья и слепней отмахиваться.

Сквозь деревья на чёрной глади озера поблёскивали луна и звёзды — и Китеж-град, словно многопалубный деревянный парусник из сказки с мачтой-Пастушкой плыл в неведомые дали. Отабек сейчас там. Чем-то он занят? Ждёт ли Юру? Едва ли. Юра сказал мало, зато ударил по больному, так что он и разговаривать теперь, наверное, с ним не станет…

Юра думал, что будет злиться. Но вместо ярости и злобы чувствовал только пронизывающее до костей одиночество. За этот тёплый июнь он успел совсем от него отвыкнуть.

Он вздохнул. Оглянулся в непроглядную чащу и пошёл к озеру. Решил вдоль берега дойти до оставленной лодки. Доплыть до Китежа. Найти Отабека и попросить прощения за всё, что успел наговорить. Не простит? Значит, просить снова и снова. Сдаваться и снова заковываться в броню Юра не собирался.

С тихим плеском тёмные волны облизывали берег. Юра опустил руку в воду: лёгкая и прохладная. Снял ботинки, взял их в руку и побрёл по щиколотку в воде.

Сам он неумеха и трус. Потому что не умеет и боится общаться. А когда нашёлся тот, кто принял его с сапогами, с шапкой, подружился, Юра наговорил ему гадостей — да если бы он считал это правдой хоть отчасти! Так ведь нет. Но из-за каких-то глупых своих принципов, из-за любопытства, из-за желания кому-то что-то доказать в очередной раз обидел хорошего человека… Не просто человека — лучшего друга. Единственного.

Ёжась, он потёр плечи.

Вот такой он. Урод. Всё портит, к чему ни прикоснётся. Так ему и надо.

Юра медленно шёл вдоль берега, не замечая ни неба над головой, ни вспышек огней по другую сторону озера. Он пожирал себя изнутри без соли и хлеба и не сразу заметил, что вода, а вслед за ней и воздух похолодели. От дурных мыслей Юра очнулся только тогда, когда не смог сделать следующий шаг. Посмотрел вниз: ноги вмёрзли в воду.

Он не мог поднять голову, затрясся от страха и упал на колени — под его весом изо льда выломало пятки. Перед глазами зазмеились трещины. Юра как будто уцепился за них, и они потащили его взгляд дальше, пока тот не упёрся в подол длинных одежд. Как плащ или — ветхий саван. Он окутывал непропорционально длинную худую фигуру. На том месте, где должно было быть лицо существа, зияла темнота.

Одна фигура. Из-за неё появилась вторая, третья…

Дрожащей рукой Юра вскинул палочку, но произнести ничего не смог: язык онемел, зубы застучали от холода. Он всхлипнул.

Всё правильно, подумал он. Самая правильная концовка для такого самоуверенного труса и неумехи. И хорошо, что Отабек не пошёл. Не увидит этого позора. Да и без Юры-неудачника ему будет лучше.

Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, что произойдёт дальше, и постарался хотя бы в последнюю секунду вспомнить что-нибудь другое. Уткнулся лицом в изгиб локтя.

Плывущие по голубому небу облака — словно сладкая вата. Отабек и его воображение — как здорово он разглядел тигра! Его дурацкие шутки. Ясно-пасмурно — глупость какая, но почему-то смешно. Его длинные чёрные ресницы, от которых на щёки падают такие завораживающие тени…

Отабек, который принёс Юре обед. Который смотрел и слушал, как Юра немелодично и некультурно ел, и всё равно улыбался.

Тот момент, когда он вошёл в Великую гридницу — когда Юра ещё ничего не знал, когда он был злой, как водяной чёрт, разбуженный в зимнюю спячку. Тот самый момент, когда всё начало меняться в лучшую сторону, исправляться и выравниваться…

Рука, сжимавшая палочку, сама собой сделала нужный жест, а губы, уже, кажется, покрытые инеем, выдохнули:

— Защитника… Защитника…

Заклинания не получилось.

Не было даже тучки. Что-то маленькое и мягкое, как мячик, попало по дрожащему запястью, выбило палочку и покатилось по льду.

Юра открыл глаза и увидел перед собой казавшийся тёмно-серым клубочек. И рядом — абсолютную, живую тьму. Дрожащую, дышащую. Жаждущую сожрать его душу.

Ничего не получилось. Никакого чуда не произошло. Юра всхлипнул.

Но — клубочек?!

Он схватил его онемевшими пальцами. Поднёс к губам — тёплый. Внутри всё сжалось, но Юра не успел даже начать надеяться, когда услышал:

— Защи-итника ожида-а-аю!

Волной магии бездушников в мгновение ока разметало в разные стороны. Юра поднялся было — и сел в песок, прямо в растаявшую воду: к нему, мотая головой и пофыркивая, шёл огромный полупрозрачный тигр. Он игриво боднул Юру, лизнул в щёку призрачным языком и растворился в воздухе, оставляя после себя только серебряные искры.

Призрачный тигр был таким ярким, что, когда он исчез, было трудно, почти невозможно разглядеть того, кто его позвал. Но Юра надеялся — нет, он был уверен: это мог быть только…

— Отабек, — выдохнул он, нервно рассмеялся и сказал заплетающимся языком: — А я уж думал, всё: душонка одним тварям, тельце другим, а от меня ни рожек, ни ножек не останется, поскольку я не бабушкин козлик и не маменькин сынок, а дедушкин внучок…

— Ну да, и Отабеков дружок. Да нет, поживёшь ещё, — немного ворчливо перебил Отабек, помогая Юре подняться. — Ты как? Не ранен?

Отабек ощупывал его, а Юра просто стоял, привалившись к нему. Начинало потряхивать — но не так, как раньше, от холода, а по-другому. Решив, что человеку, только что спасённому от бездушников, позволительны некоторые вольности, он закинул руку Отабеку на шею.

— Нет. Только, кажется, ссадил себе ноги, ну и замёрз… — Он шмыгнул носом. — Палочку не могу найти.

Отабек не глядя протянул руку — и Юрина палочка сама вылетела из воды и попала ему в ладонь.

Юра охнул от неожиданности и чуть снова не сел в воду, но Отабек не дал. Он вывел его на ровный берег, усадил в траву и погладил по голым пяткам. Юра не чувствовал боли в ногах — адреналин, наверное, шибанул, — но сейчас, потрогав ступни, проведя по ладони, понял, что там нет никаких ран и как будто не было никогда.

— Так ты и без палочки можешь?! — ошарашенно спросил он.

— Это же совсем простое — не заклинание даже. Пожелание. Палочка не нужна, — отведя взгляд, сказал Отабек и встал. — Пойдем, поплыли домой. Я лодку не привязал, унесёт.

Юра не двинулся с места. Он как будто завис и глядел в одну точку.

— Нас в школе такому не учат, — заторможено сказал он.

— Это не в школе, это дома. Бабушка. Она… Ты разве не умеешь? — Отабек тянул его к лодке, но у Юры ноги не шли. Как будто было что-то, что он должен был понять и непременно сейчас, но никак не получалось.

— Нет. И защитник у тебя… То есть, патронус — такая звероформа мощная! Целый тигр. Тоже можешь, оказывается…

— Оказывается, могу.

— А я тебя… неумехой и трусом… — Юра ткнулся Отабеку в шею и всхлипнул. — Прости-прости-прости.

— Юра… — Отабек погладил его по волосам и хотел ещё что-то сказать, но неожиданно вокруг них стали «являться» люди, разом посветлело от десятка зажжённых палочек, раздались крики, голоса — и Юра узнал мамин.

— Кто это сделал?! — бушевала она. — Кто провалил операцию? Был приказ… Юра! — голос Маргариты Николаевны по высоте почти приблизился к голосам сирен. — Какой кикиморы болотной ты здесь делаешь?! Какого лешего тут забыли вы?! Как вас там! Алтын!

Отабек отстранился, молча сделал шаг чуть в сторону от Юры и опустил глаза долу, а Юра растерянно развёл руками:

— Да я… Мы… Вот… — промямлил он, глядя то на искажённое бешенством лицо матери, то на обеспокоенного Кацуки, то на ухмыляющегося Виктора… Других мракоборцев и ополченцев он не мог различить, их лица были словно пятна, и Юра потряс головой. Кто-то сунул ему в рот кусок шоколада. Машинально начав жевать и распробовав вкус, Юра выпалил: — А Отабек, между прочим, призвал Защитника! И ещё он владеет беспалочковой магией!

Фиаско с бездушниками оказалось забыто, и Юру оттеснили от Отабека. Что было дальше, он помнил не очень хорошо: вроде бы Отабек показывал свои умения. Вроде бы зашил кому-то порванную куртку. Вроде бы разжигал огонь, и язык пламени танцевал у него на ладони. Всего этого Юра не видел, только слышал обрывки разговоров, восторженные охи и ахи. Пока всё внимание было обращено на Отабека, Юра тихонько прилёг на траву. На секундочку. На самую маленькую минуточку.

— Хм, действительно, беспалочковая магия, — донёсся голос Виктора, и Юра постарался сесть, разлепляя глаза. — Отабек, с такими умениями вам не то что грамоту — Яков Абсолемович будет вас упрашивать спецкурс для наших выпускников провести. Что же вы нам голову-то морочили? Почему не показали этого на экзаменах?

— Я никому ничего не морочил. Я просто не знал. Думал, что все так могут. Что надо именно с палочкой. — Он говорил короткими предложениями, голос его звучал взволнованно — но и упрямо.

— Вовсе нет, это редкое умение. Нужно много тренироваться. Вы не могр-ри бы дать мне пару уроков? — очень вежливо, но с маленькой запинкой, спросил Кацуки. Юра фыркнул: Юри всегда так старательно избегал слов с «л», но сейчас одна проскользнула! Тут же раздались голоса: «и мне!», «и мне!»

— Нет, Отабек, что-то не получается, — задумчиво заметил Виктор. — Почему, в таком случае, вы не колдовали в Китеж-граде? Василиса Ярославна жаловалась на вас: «демонстрирует полнейшее отсутствие способностей к ворожбе как таковой»… Ну не только же в палочке дело!

— Я… Я не знаю, но мне кажется, что дело в самом Китеж-граде…

— Чушь! — сказал кто-то. — Это место было построено волшебниками для волшебников, тут просто…

— То-то и оно, что построено! — воскликнул вдруг Отабек, и Юра распахнул глаза от неожиданности. Кричащий Отабек — это из ряда вон. — Стены, комнаты, галереи — все это было построено людьми, там нет ничего живого! — Он осёкся и заговорил тише: — Не могу колдовать внутри. Здесь — вода, земля, лес — всё получается. А там — нет. Стены давят. Как будто запирают — меня, мою магию… Я же впервые в таком месте. В рукотворном. Раньше всегда на природе. Сперва жил в юрте, потом в типи…

— Позвольте, в типи — это у индейцев? — озадаченно спросил Виктор. — Так вы в Северной Америке не в школе учились, а с племенами Великих равнин, значит…

— Да, — ответил Отабек. — А что? Это плохо?

— Нет-нет, господин Алтын, это просто… в высшей степени необычно, — произнёс Виктор. — Они неохотно принимают чужаков, и, кажется, за последние сто лет никто не смог попасть к ним. Я и сам пытался, но… Так, а, давайте-ка, продемонстрируйте нам вашего Защитника!

Тут Юра снова встрепенулся, постарался открыть глаза и почти сел. Ему тоже хотелось посмотреть на тигра.

Отабек ответил что-то неразборчиво.

— Что? Что вы сказали? — переспросили сразу несколько человек.

— Защитника призывать не буду, — чуть громче пробубнил Отабек. — Раз нет бездушников — незачем.

Но, видимо, всё же призвал: Юра ясно видел, как огромный серебристый тигр обошёл его кругом, взвалил к себе на спину и понёс в Китеж-град. Перебирая между пальцев его длинную шёлковую шерсть, Юра окончательно провалился в сон.

***

К Пастушке на макушку Отабек приходил ежедневно, но впервые — так рано. Только-только начало светать, небо постепенно становилось жемчужно-серым.

Он думал, что будет один — и просчитался. У балюстрады, зябко поводя плечами, стоял Юра.

— Сегодня нет облаков, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Я думал, ты не придёшь.

Отабек смотрел на Юрину спину, растрёпанные на ветру волосы. Тот был весь такой прямой и тонкий. Как пшеничный колос. Отабек подошёл к нему и встал рядом. Прежде здесь всё было легко: легко говорить, легко молчать. Но сейчас слова давались с трудом. То ли слишком много они друг другу успели сказать, то ли, наоборот, — слишком мало.

— Вовсе нет. Буду чаще приходить. Мне отменили ворожбу.

— Поздравляю. Ну да. Ты теперь знаменитость, — в Юрином голосе послышалась горечь. Пока Отабек раздумывал, что ответить на такое, Юра отвернулся, совсем спрятавшись за волосами, и добавил: — Небось, и не захочешь теперь со мной общаться…

— Почему это не захочу? — озадаченно спросил Отабек. В его голове рисовался совсем иной сценарий.

— Ну как — почему? Я же тебя обозвал. Оскорбил.

— А я тебя не остановил. И с тобой не пошёл. Бросил, получается. Оставил одного в опасности. — Отабек взял Юру за плечо и осторожно развернул лицом к себе. Но тот всё равно стоял, опустив голову. — Это хуже, чем обозвать.

— Нет. Ты был прав. А я… Если б меня кто так обозвал, я б на него и не посмотрел больше.

— Тогда хорошо, что я не ты. Одного Юрия Плисецкого нам вполне достаточно.

— Ты правда не обижаешься? Честно? — Юра глянул на него из-под чёлки.

— Честно, — сказал он после паузы. Кому-то другому он мог бы ответить то же самое гораздо быстрее, не раздумывая, но ответ Юре должен был быть предельно искренним. — А ты на меня?

Впервые за утро Юра воззрился на него фирменным взглядом.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл. Я испугался, замёрз, выронил палочку. А ты меня спас. На что мне обижаться?

Отабек нервно хмыкнул: похоже, они оба считали случившееся недостаточным поводом разрывать дружбу. Хорошо. Как же хорошо.

— Значит, мир? — сказал он. Нахохлившегося Юру хотелось скорее обнять, но Отабек на всякий случай просто протянул руку. Юра смерил её презрительным взглядом — и вместо того, чтобы пожать, повис у Отабека на шее. И через мгновение отпустил — Отабек не успел даже ничего сделать в ответ. Снова. Как вчера. Ну вот и как теперь?..

Юра откашлялся и потёр лоб.

— Ну хоть расскажи, что они там с тобой делали всю ночь?

— Да ничего особенного. — Отабек отошёл от балюстрады и сел на пол. Солнце начинало потихоньку пригревать, становилось теплее. — Оказывается, никто и не знал, что я нигде не учился…

— Так это правда?.. — удивился Юра. — Я думал, может, что не так расслышал…

— Ну да. Сперва меня учила бабушка, родители кое-каких учителей приглашали… В детстве я много болел, и меня не хотели отправлять ни в какую школу — слишком далеко. Потом, после совершеннолетия, захотелось мир посмотреть — и я два года жил в племени индейцев-вывертней… Ну, я говорил… Весной решил, что надо уже и работой заняться. Но ни диплома, ни сертификата у меня никакого нет. Тут бабушка и написала письмо Ягине Казимировне, они старые подруги. Я честно не знаю, что она там понаписала и что обо мне сказала Ягина Казимировна, но все почему-то решили, что я из североамериканской школы…

Отабек развёл руками. Юра посмотрел на него и поскрёб подбородок.

— Да, дела… Значит, теперь без ворожбы?

— Без ворожбы. Зато со спецкурсом для будущих поколений по беспалочковой волшбе. Я хотел отвертеться, но не получилось. Василиса Ярославна и так, по-моему, меня ненавидит, а теперь я даже не знаю, как ей в глаза смотреть…

Юра ухмыльнулся.

— Зато какой карьерный рост! — он пихнул Отабека в плечо. — Из неуспевающих сразу в преподаватели!

— И не говори, — улыбнулся Отабек. — Так что я без ворожбы. И — без занятий по вызову Защитника, — осторожно добавил он и, не смея посмотреть на Юру, взглянул на небо. — Раз Защитник у меня теперь есть.

— Я помню. Ух и здоровая была зверюга. Тигр.

Он как-то так сказал это, что Отабеку захотелось немедленно оправдаться, объяснить. В конце концов, он же не виноват, верно?

— Юра, послушай. Это ничего не значит. Ты вовсе не обязан… Я понимаю, что ты так не относишься…

Юра заставил его замолчать: вдруг положил холодные пальцы ему на губы. Отабек замер.

— Но для меня это значит, — сказал он веско и серьёзно посмотрел Отабеку в глаза. Потом прикусил губу и отвернулся. Повозил рукой по полу, обводя несколько сучков. Поправил куртку, волосы. Отабек растерянно смотрел на него, судорожно пытаясь понять, правильно ли он понял Юру, то ли он имел в виду…

— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Юра, — что мне больше всего нравится во всей этой ситуации? Помимо… — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой между ними.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Отабек.

— Ко мне сегодня приходила мама, уже после вашей беседы. Мы поговорили. Я рассказал ей про своего Защитника. — Улыбка на Юрином лице была такой дикой, и такой… Юриной, что Отабек и сам беспомощно улыбнулся. — Светофорычу знатно прилетит! Он не распознал моего Защитника. Я, правда, тоже хорош… — смущённо добавил он. — В общем. Мама выслушала меня и сказала, что умные книжки не только можно каталогизировать, но вообще-то и читать. И если бы я занимался не только глупостями, но и делом — то есть читал умные книжки, для чего меня в архив и сплавили — давно бы сам всё понял. Помнишь книгу, которую мы оставили там, под столом?.. Вот там как раз мой случай описан — среди прочего.

— Так твоё облако — это всё-таки какая-то звероформа? — озадаченно спросил Отабек.

— В том-то и дело, что нет. В исключительных случаях, — процитировал Юра, — Защитник может принимать форму объекта как живой, так и неживой природы. Ну?

Отабек чувствовал, что ответ на поверхности, но никак не мог ухватить его и только таращился на улыбающегося Юру.

— Мой Защитник — облако! Обыкновенное облако хорошей погоды. Вот так. Представляешь? У тебя тигр. А у меня — облако.

Юрино лицо было совсем-совсем близко — так близко, что Отабек мог разглядеть карие, золотые и голубые крапинки в его сияющих зелёных глазах и трещинки на обветренных губах. Отабек заморгал, привычно отстраняясь, всё ещё опасаясь… Но вдруг понял, что бояться всё это время было нечего.

Потом, переведя дыхание, Юра спросил:

— О чём ты думал вчера, когда призывал Защитника?

— О том, — сказал Отабек и потёрся носом о Юрину щёку, — как гладил одного кота-переростка. А ты?

— А я — об облаках.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки с дайри-феста: 2-17 Условное Хогвартс!ау. Вместо Фигурного катания — Международный турнир магов. В какой-то момент Отабек показывает своего патронуса, Юрка все понимает.  



End file.
